Digital video recorders (DVRs) and personal video recorders (PVRs) allow viewers to record video in a digital format to a disk drive or other type of storage medium for later playback. DVRs are often incorporated into set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services. A television program stored on a set-top box allows a viewer to perform time shifting functions, and may additionally allow a viewer to skip over portions of the recording that the viewer does not desire to watch. This is known as trick play mode viewing. Unfortunately, during trick play mode presentation of a video stream, the closed captioning data for the video stream is not displayed on screen. This is because closed captioning data is processed and presented by a closed captioning decoder in real time during the presentation of the video stream. If closed captioning data were displayed on screen during trick play mode viewing, then viewers could locate relevant parts of a recorded video stream more easily, enabling more efficient viewing of the recording. However, present DVRs are inadequate for providing this functionality to viewers.